


Before and Afterglow

by angharad_governal



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-26
Updated: 2004-07-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angharad_governal/pseuds/angharad_governal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for LJ drabble/ficlet request meme. written for aqua_blurr; dialogue to be included: "does angel know about that"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before and Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> fandom: buffy the vampire/angel the series x-over  
> pairing: willow/fred   
> note: for LJ drabble/ficlet request meme. written for aqua_blurr; dialogue to be included: "does angel know about that"

Before and Afterglow  
angharad governal

 

"Does Angel know about that?"

Fred looked up from the pile of books that Willow had brought from Sunnydale. Willow was pointing to a shimmering, spherical object sitting atop the small bureau in Fred's room. After the re-ensouling incident, Fred vowed to learn more about magical objects and the possible dangers they posed for their small band as they fought the good fight against the forces of evil on behalf of the citizens of Los Angeles. She and Willow began a regular email correspondence that invariably brought the red-haired witch back to LA schlepping dozens and dozens of obscure texts with her.

"He's the one who gave it to me."

Willow took the baseball-sized sphere from the dresser and examined it.

"He said it's called, 'The Sphere of Queyntia.' As far as I can tell, it's relatively harmless for a magical object."

The sphere glowed brighter in Willow's hand.

"Not that all magical glowly spherical ball-like objects are inherently harmless. Or that all magical objects in general are relatively harmless. I mean, the Invisibility Cloak of Rowlinga seemed harmless enough, but who knew that if you drank orange juice while wearing it, you'd turn into a giant hairy troll with laser beam eyes?"

Willow nodded. The sphere merely glowed in her hand and seemed nothing more than a magically powered light bulb. Still, it didn't hurt to be too careful. "I think I should take it back to Sunnydale and let Giles take a look at it. You can't be too careful about these things, you know."

Fred agreed as she reached for the sphere in Willow's hand. Their fingers briefly made contact and a current of magic went though them as the sphere turned a rainbow of colors in between their cupped hands. Suddenly, it stopped glowing and turned a dusky shade of gray. Willow and Fred looked at each other, dropped the sphere on the carpeted floor, and jumped on each other like sex-starved college students on spring break in Cancun. After several minutes of clothes ripping, groping, kissing, frantic humping, licking, and assorted sounds which, had the rest of the team of Angel Investigations been in the hotel, they would have surely heard, both women lay on the floor exhausted, stark naked and utterly confused at the events that had taken place minutes earlier.

Fred shyly gathered her discarded clothes as Willow grabbed the now not glowing Sphere of Queyntia. "Nifty." She looked over at the now blushing Fred as a smile spread across her face. "You're right, Fred. It's completely harmless."

Fred placed her hand over the dull gray sphere and it began to glow again in a multitude of colors. "As a scientist, I think it's only best to repeat the experiment to make sure that your hypothesis is correct and the results weren't some sort of fluke."

Willow smiled as Fred took off her blouse. "Yay for science."

 

end.


End file.
